According to the prior art, in case of a recall event for software or parameter updates with respect to a high volume low-cost sunroof, significant (disassembly) work is required to obtain access to the sunroof control unit, in particular a sunroof control unit (serial) data pin. Typically, fragile headliners have to be removed, together with other trim panels. Once accessible, the control unit can be reprogrammed/flashed or removed and replaced.
For other sunroofs/vehicles, software and parameter updates can be made via (serial) data lines connected through a gateway or through CAN (Controller Area Network)/WiFi/BLUETOOTH wireless technology/Nearfield communication to terminals such as an OBDII (Onboard Diagnose II) port. Such communication requires significant costs for the sunroof control unit, bandwidth of the vehicle and significant R&D (on the OEM side as well as the supplier side) and validation costs.
In general, to obtain data access via disassembling is costly, time-consuming and introduces secondary quality risks. Moreover, it is an added expense and liability on the OEM side to provide access to small, optional, non-mission critical ECUs (Electronic Control Units) such as sunroof controllers. Small ECUs do not warrant the consumption of limited vehicle network bandwidth. Therefore, OEMs, typically will not allow them on their network or provide easy access to data pins. Prior art such as CAN, WiFi, BLUETOOTH wireless technology, Nearfield, requires significant costs to the ECU as well. A wireless version exposes a certain level of security risk.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a system for controlling a sunroof of a vehicle, a sunroof system, a vehicle, in particular car, and a method of communicating with a sunroof control unit of a vehicle, wherein a simple communication, in particular (serial) data transmission is accomplished with comparatively low time consumption and costs.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a system for gaining access to (and/or controlling of and/or communicating with) a sunroof of a vehicle, in particular car, is proposed, wherein the system comprises a sunroof control unit and a sunroof actuation switch, in particular for actuation of opening and/or closing and/or tilting of a sunroof, the sunroof actuation switch having one switch contact or a plurality of switch contacts, wherein the sunroof control unit and the sunroof actuation switch are (re-)configured to communicate data, such as programming and/or reprogramming data and/or parameter setting data and/or diagnostic data, from and/or to the sunroof control unit through the one switch contact or at least one of the plurality of switch contacts.
A central aspect of the invention is the configuration of the sunroof control unit (and the sunroof actuation switch) such that (serial) data can be communicated through one of the switch contacts of the actuation switch. Thereby, disassembly work for data access may be reduced. In particular, if a switch bezel is provided which can be removed by unsnapping/unscrewing to gain access to switch wires, disassembly work can be substantially reduced. Additional expense and liability on the OEM side for providing access to small, optional, non-mission critical ECUs may be reduced or eliminated. Additional consumption of vehicle network bandwidth by the sunroof control unit would not arise. Expensive hardware which is, usually needed for CAN, WiFi, Bluetooth, Nearfield will not be necessary. For example, only a (simple) diverter circuitry such as an (analogue) SPDT (Single Pole Double Throw) may be provided. Any security risk due to vehicle access through complex hardware would no longer apply. Additional R&D expense and qualification for the OEM network would not be necessary.
For example, one of the existing switch wires may be converted into a (serial) data link to the sunroof control unit (in particular ECU), preferably in order to allow a (temporary) diagnostic and/or service mode. In general, such access may be used for diagnostics (for warranty investigations or campaigns or the like), profile analysis at vehicle plants and in the field and/or to re-flash parameters or parts of or the entire software. New software may be provided to recognize a switch activation (or a combination of switch activation) that may put the sunroof control unit into a diagnostic or service mode. The software may execute the service mode and/or reprogram one of the control unit ports (microprocessor ports) to enable (serial) data going out on a switch line such as the sunroof opening switch line. Additional hardware may be provided that may connect an input and/or output means of the sunroof control unit for data transmission (e.g. LIN/K-Bus/UART; LIN as abbreviation for Local Interconnect Network, K-Bus as abbreviation for Communication Bus of the Vehicle and UART as abbreviation for Universal Asynchronous Receiver/Transmitter).
Simple electrical connectivity (e.g. for flashing) through, a (at least partly) removed actuation switch, in particular actuation switch module or bezel is achieved.
Preferably, the actuation switch comprises a removable switch module, in particular bezel, for allowing access to at least one (inner) switch connector, in particular wire, of the actuation switch. Such switch module (in particular bezel) may be temporarily removed for performing any programming and/or reprogramming and/or parameter setting and/or diagnostic action.
A snap-in and/or screwing mechanism may be provided for a mechanical connection of the switch module, in particular bezel, with the remaining parts of the actuation switch. Thereby, simple access to one or more of the switch contacts can be accomplished.
A diverter switch, in particular a SPDT (Single Pole Double Throw) may be provided, for diverting a line between the actuation switch and the control unit so that said line can be connected to either a first input means of the control unit for receiving an actuation command such as opening or closing or tilting of the sunroof, or to a second input and/or output means of the control unit for transmitting, and/or receiving the data. Such diverter switch may connect one of the switch contacts to the second input and/or output means (e.g. serial bus). The control unit may divert (serial) communication to the sunroof control switch, for example based on a corresponding command. The sunroof control unit may be flashed with a corresponding tool, through a switch input/wire. In any event, a simple structure for establishing necessary connections is achieved.
The diverter switch may be controllable by the actuation switch, for example by holding the actuation switch in a predetermined position, e.g. a (sunroof) closing command position, preferably for a predetermined time period such as for more than 3 s or more than 5 s or more than 10 s and/or by a series of pulses (“switch dance”), optionally on more than one line.
The control unit may comprise a microprocessor.
The system for controlling a sunroof of a vehicle may comprise an external control and/or monitoring and/or diagnose unit (tool) being connectable to at least one of the switch contacts for data, transmission. Hence, a simple data transmission or data communication between the control unit and the external unit can be accomplished.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a sunroof system comprising the above system for controlling a sunroof of, a vehicle and the sunroof is provided.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a vehicle, in particular car, comprising the above sunroof system is provided.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of communicating with a sunroof control unit of a vehicle, in particular car, preferably utilizing the above system for controlling the sunroof of the vehicle and/or the above sunroof system and/or the above vehicle, is provided, wherein the method comprises a step of communicating data, such as programming and/or reprogramming data and/or parameter setting data and/or diagnostic data, from and/or to the sunroof control unit through a switch contact of sunroof, actuation switch, in particular for actuation of opening, and/or closing and/or tilting of the sunroof.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a use of a switch contact of a sunroof actuation switch, in particular for actuation of opening, and/or closing and/or tilting of the sunroof, is provided, for communicating data, such as programming and/or reprogramming data and/or parameter setting data and/or diagnostic data, from and/or to a sunroof control unit. Preferably, the above system for controlling the sunroof of the vehicle is used and/or the above sunroof system is used and/or the above vehicle is used and/or the above method of controlling a sunroof control unit of a vehicle is used.